Detention
by BriezyWiezy
Summary: hey guys this is a one shot of Aria and mr Fitz in detention as well as class btw its hot and steamy!


Hey guys this is just a random one shot umm Ezra and Aria are at school... alone

Aria POV

I walked down the hall ways seeing a person every now and again. My friends had totally deserted me.. even Spencer and she's the smart one. It was the last day of term four and everyone was on holidays with their families or just bludging but I decided to come to school hoping Ezra and I would be the only one in english but I doubt it. Today I went for a different look I wore a black mini skirt and a tight white top. I hesitated before going into english for period 2. I pulled my skirt even higher, pushed my boobs up and my top lower. When I walked into class Noel was there... surprisingly and I saw Ezra. When he saw me come in he coughed on his coffee spitting a little bit back in the cup. It was us 3 the entire period and Ezra and Noel could stop looking over at me. Ezra continued with the lesson despite Noel's constant flirting which must have been hard for him. Whenever he looked in my direction I would wink and I also used my tongue to slowly but sexily slide over my teeth. He was clearly aroused his nipples were practically poking out of his top.

I had to wait until he sat down before I could do my next move. We were supposed to read the text book but instead Ezra and I were making sex movements. I could feel my nipples become harder and harder and I got tingling from down below. When he looked at me I looked down to my crouch and I looked up to see he understood. I carefully opened my legs and made them wide enough so he could see everything as I chose to wear see through panties. I knew he saw because when he did he sat up in his chair and used his hand to cover his mouth from the groan that was leaving his mouth. I giggled at his bad cover up it was clear he was turned on.

When the bell we Noel hang around near me and said "hey babe" and smacked my bum

I looked at him and said "only in your dreams" rejected Noel walked off and Ezra and I chuckled. I locked the door behind Noel and closed the blinds even though theres was 12 people at school. I went over to him and said

"well sir it seems I have to catch up the work from todays lesson in a detention after school" I flirted and he replied

"now miss montgomery I have better ways to spend my afternoons, why should I hang around and do a detention with you" he said with a flirty smile

"because" I said I trailed off I walked over to his chair and my legs straddled his legs, he moaned and I started thrusting our pelvis together and he moaned I sealed it with a kiss then said

"because this will be waiting" I grabbed his hand, sucked his finger and moved my panties to the side putting his finger in me. I gasped and he starting getting into it but then I pulled it out, made him lick his finger and left.

The rest of the day went in a breeze I could not wait til detention. When I arrived at detention no one was at school no teachers no students just us. I walked in and smiled he practically ran over to me and said

"you have no idea how hard it was trying to hide this" he pointed to his clearly erect penis I laughed then unbuckled his pants and the zipper. Then I pulled down his boxers squatting on the floor whilst pulling don the boxer and when I revealed his penis I was coming back up and it nearly smacked me in the face. My nipples were hard and down there was tingling like crazy. I put my lips around his very erect penis and began kissing and then sucking he moaned and when my lips left his penis I went up to his mouth a tongue kissed him. He ripped off my clothes and his shirt and then massaged my breasts. Every time I moaned it could encourage him and he would trace his tongue over the nipple. He picked me up and put me on the science tables he laid on top of me fingering me whilst kissing me. Every time I needed to moan he would kiss me harder his tongue practically touching my tonsils. He removed his finger and laid on top of me, I could feel his erect penis on me . When I stopped kissing me his tongued trailed down my chest gently sucking my nipples and then down to my belly button which made me giggle and then down to my vagina. His tongue licked from side to side my clitoris which made me almost scream and then he moved down further and sucked my vagina and I could feel his tongue creeping up into me and I moaned. He came back to kissing me and then I said "go in me now" he complied we continued making out and when he entered me I said deeper and he complied and when I looked down he had put in his testicles as well. It felt amazing and he thrusted back and forth. I wrapped my legs around his butt and pressed his body close to mine. He kept fiddling with my breasts at the same time whilst never breaking our kiss. He kept going faster and faster until I let out a high pitch scream and he moaned as well. We both lay there and kept kissing knowing it was over but still trying to make it last. When we were getting dressed I saw something white on the desk and said

"Mr Fitz I believe you left something, here ill get that for you" I went over to the desk and wiped up the white substance on the desk with my finger and then I put my finger in my mouth and moaned.

"yeah that was definitely you" we both laughed and I left the door followed by a satisfied Ezra who smacked my butt playfully. We said goodbye and I went home and sent him a text saying

today was amazingly satisfying, there will be more on the weekend ~ aria xox

he quickly replied with

already aroused you sexy minx ~ your sex slave ;)

**Thats it please review :D xoxo**


End file.
